Jaune Arc : The Sensational Scarlet Spider
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: When he was 6 Jaune Arc was transported to the Marvel Universe and was found by the Parker family and grew up with Peter as his brother and later on both got spider-powers at the same time. With Peter as Spider-Man and Jaune as the Scarlet Spider and during a big battle with some of villains he with some villains and heroes are transported to Remnant for the biggest adventure ever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. or RWBY, RWBY and all related characters are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Prologue :**

''Hey everyone my name is Jaune Arc and I am the Scarlet Spider.'' Said a young man that look to be 17 of age who had long blond hair with blue eyes and he was wearing a red and black suit that had a black spider on his chest where the red was. **(AN : Ok if you guys want to know what the costume look like then look at the cover.)**

''My story began when I was 6 years old for how my entire life change to for my biggest adventure of all time.'' He said.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _We now see a young 6 year old Jaune wearing a black hoodie and blue shorts with black shoes was walking back home from training for tying to be a hunter with his father with him name Josh Arc._

 _''Don't worry son I know you'll get the hang of it soon.'' His father said trying to cheer up his son._

 _''I know but I just wish I could be a master sword man like you Dad.'' Answer a 6 year old Jaune._

 _''But you must train like I have when I was your age my boy.'' He said trying to help his son understand. ''You can't be a master sword man over night.''_

 _Suddenly the ground was starting to shake for no reason at all and then suddenly a portal of some kind appear in front of the two and was trying to pull them in but Josh pull out his sword Crocea Mors and stab it to the ground and pull his son close to him._

 _''HANG ON SON!'' Josh shouted to his son._

 _''I CAN'T!'' Jaune shouted back to him while losing his grip._

 _The portal was to strong for Jaune to hang on to his father and was pull towards to the portal._

 _''DAAADD!'' He shouted going closer to the portal._

 _''JAUNE NOOOOOOO!'' And the portal close when Jaune was pull inside into it while leaving behind a very teary eye father behind wonder how he going to explain to his wife and daughters that they lost their son and brother this very day._

 _When Jaune woke up he saw a older man and woman looking over him with a look of worry in their eyes and they also had a boy that looks to be Jaune age but with brown hair and blue eyes but with glasses too with the same look of worry on his face too wondering if he was ok._

 _''Hey their kid are you ok?'' Ask the older man._

 _''W-Where am I?'' Jaune ask wondering where he was._

 _''In Central Park of New York.'' The older man answer._

 _''Where are your parents sweetie?'' The woman ask._

 _''I-I don't know.'' He said as he started to cry wondering where his father was at the moment._

 _That when the brown hair little boy who Jaune age came up to him and try to cheer him up by saying. ''Hey cheer up I'm sure we can find them if we look around.''_

 _''Sniff...Really?'' He ask as he look at the other 6 year old boy in front of him._

 _''Yeah I'm sure.'' He said as he help Jaune up. ''I'm Peter.'' Peter said as he smile at Jaune._

 _''I'm Jaune.'' He said as he smile back while the older couple look at the boys with a smile on their faces knowing that their going to get along just fine._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

''We look for my parents after that but we couldn't find them and I also notice that there where no dust shops, faunus, huntsmen or huntress, and surprisngly no Grimm where here also.'' He said. ''And that's when I found out I was in a whole new world. And since I couldn't find my parents or sisters the people who found me who are called Ben and May Parker adopted me and gave me a new home and Peter became my brother and I decided that I was from another world a secret cause I thought if I just said that I'm from another world then people might think I'm crazy...But I learn all about things on Earth and come to love science and would always spend my time with my brother Peter who also love science doing science experiments and on the day when me and Peter went on a field trip to Oscorps a scientific company who is own by friend Harry's father Norman Osborn doing a presentation on radiation, that when both of our lives change from normal to super.''

 _ **Flashback...**_

We see that a 15 year old Jaune Arc and Peter Parker with their classmates were watching a scientist talking about radiation and pushing some buttons on a machine that shooting a ray of it and while everyone was focus on that nobody notice that a small spider was caught in it that that it was crawling towards both Peter and Jaune and that bit Peter on his hand while it jump onto Jaune hand and bit him too and past out from the bite.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

''After that spider bit both me and Peter we came home to find out that we have gotten spider-powers, we could crawl on the walls, we're super strong, move faster then every before, and even all of our five sense were better then before it even help Peter see without having to wear his glasses and didn't need them anymore plus it also gave us a sixth sense that warns us of danger and both me and Peter decided to go on tv and use our powers to help earn money to help out our Aunt May and Uncle Ben with the bills but we both decided to wear costumes so no one knows who we are and that when Peter became The Amazing Spider-Man while I became The Sensational Scarlet Spider.''

 _ ***Flashback***_

We see that both Jaune and Peter are using their powers on tv while Jaune was wearing a red spandex suit with a blue hoodie on with the sleeve rip off, it also had a black spider on it, he also had two silver braclet on his wrist and a brown belt around his waste and that he was wearing a red mask with white lenses for eyes on it and while Peter was wearing a red and blue spandex suit with a black spider on his chest and a red spider on his back with black spider-webs around him and two white lenses for eyes. They are The Amazing Spider-Man and The Sensational Scarlet Spider.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

''We earn a lot of money during are time on tv but after one show we did a man with a bag of money in his hand ran past me and Peter while a police officer told us to stop him but we didn't we thought it wasn't our problem but when we got home that night everything change.'' Jaune said as his voice change to a sad tone.

 _ ***Flashback***_

When they both got home they saw police cars in front of the house and see Aunt May crying and was told that was a robbery happen and that their uncle was shot.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

''That night our Uncle Ben died and both me and Peter change into our costumes and went to found out who kill Uncle Ben as Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider and we saw that a car chase was happening and that it was the killer who was driving our uncle car and chase him down and started to beat him up and we where about to kill him there on the spot but when show the face to the man who kill our uncle...It was the man that we both left go after our show and then we wrap him up with webs that we use from our web-shooters that Peter and I made and left him their for the police to take him away and after that night both me and Peter made a vow that night that we would use our powers for good and help save lives to make up for what happen our Uncle Ben because he taught ours that one thing before he pass away is _That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility_ and my adventure as only begun.'' He said as he look at his mask in his hand and walk away.

 **Author Note : Here you go guys Jaune id the Scarlet Spider. I know there been fanfic where Jaune is Spider-Man or that Peter is transported to the RWBYverse and Then their my own story where Jaune is Agent Venom and I figure that I could do a story where Jaune was transported to the Marvel Universe at a young age and was found by the Parker Family and he grew up with Peter as his brother and they both got spider-powers at the same time with Peter as Spider-Man while Jaune is the Scarlet Spider. But next time we jump two years into the future where Jaune is 17 and that he is transported back to his world with some of the Marvel super villains and show up at the same time when Episode 1 of RWBY starts where Jaune will lend Ruby a hand. Well this is LividSuperior2 signing off later.**


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are own by Marvel Entertainment. Or RWBY, RWBY and all related characters are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

''Jaune Arc''-Talking

 _''Scarlet Spider''-Thinking_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : The Return**

It's been two years since Jaune gotten his powers and now he and his brother Peter are now 17 and let's just say it's been a crazy two years for our Spider-Bro's during their career as the Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man. They have battle villains that have been showing up as soon they started the hero business like Doctor Octopus, The Lizard, Rhino, Scorpion, Green Goblin and many more super villains that they have beaten and they was this one time that Peter had gotten a black suit that was from a space shuttle that started to change him a little and that worried Jaune for a while until they found out that it was a alien symbiote that was trying to take over Peter body and they manage to get it off thanks to their friend Reed Richards from the Fantastic Four by using a sonic gun and lock it away but that was later on escape the Baxter Building and bonded to someone name Eddie Brock who hated Peter and became the villain known as Venom.

And they even team up with the Avengers with helping saving the world one time and later on became Avengers themselves and Jaune got a brand new costume made by Tony Stark since his old one was ruined after battling the Sinister Six by himself since his brother was away on a mission with the other Avengers. And now no longer wearing a red suit with a blue hoodie, he now wears a red and black suit that was red on the top and mask while ever thing else was black with a cool looking spider on his chest and back. It was made from Stark tech that had a camo mode, fire proof, healing, and a thermal and night vision inside the lenses of his mask. ( **AN : Its kinda like the stealth suit that Peter made and that Kaine haves now.** ) Plus Tony made it with nano tech that he put inside a black and red digital watch ( **AN : It looks like a Fossil Q Founder (Stainless Steel) watch.** ) And with a press of a button Jaune can morphs into the Scarlet Spider when every he wants to without having to hide his costume under his street clothes and also Tony even upgraded Jaune web shooters and put something in it that the villain Shocker use for his gauntlet and name it the Seismic Blast.

So right now we see our hero web swinging around New York going to down town since he got a call on his Avengers I.D card meaning that all Avengers are needed and gets there in time to see his team and along with some other heroes that he have team up with down there fight off the biggest group of villains he have ever seen. He then goes downs and lands right next to Wolverine whose happen to be a part time member of the Avengers and one of the leaders of The X-Men and a great friend to both him and his brother Peter. ''Hey what's happening?'' He ask as he see heroes fighting villains while trying to look for his brother.

''Doom got a hold of some sorta devices to travel around the multiverse that Stark made and want to use it to goes to different worlds and get as many version of himself as he can and wants to rule the multiverse with some back up as you could see.'' He said.

''Is my brother here?''

''Yeah I just saw him fighting Venom a few minutes ago.''

''Oh great and if Venom here then so i-''He was interrupted as his spider sense went off and both he and Wolverine move out of the way as a red and black axes try to cut them in half and they both look to see their attacker was to be Cletus Cassidy a.k.a Carnage.

''Well if isn't my favorite spider.'' He said as he look at Jaune with a big smile on his symbiote face. ''Come to play with your old pal Carnage?''

''Sorry I can't play at the moment but here I brought you a present.'' He said as he use his Seismic Blast on Carnage that made his symbiote scream in pain while Logan punch him in the face that send him flying and the Logan turn to Jaune and said. ''I got this!'' He said as his adamantium claws pop out and ran towards Carnage and started to fight with the psycho symbiote while Jaune went to look for his brother.

As he was web-swinging around to find his brother he saw heroes from all kind like Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Human Touch, The Thing, and even the Ghost Rider and Deadpool ( **AN : Who kinda like a hero when he wants to be.** ) was there fighting along with other heroes fighting villains like The Red Skull, Whip Lash, Black Heart, Super Skrull, and other's and when his spider-sense went off as a body went towards him as it hit Jaune as he let go of the web-line and crash down with the unknown person to the ground and see a young man dress in a red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest and black spider-webs around him and two white lenses for eyes. This was his brother Peter Parker a.k.a The Amazing Spider-Man.

''Hey bro how its hanging.'' Peter said as he and Jaune got up from where they crash.

''I could ask you the same thing bro.'' As Jaune spider-sense went off he grab his brother and jump out of the way when a black tendril hit the spot where Jaune and Peter where at and a huge black figure was there with a big white spider on his chest and back with two white lenses that have tear drop going down them for eyes and a mouth with lots of razor sharp teeth's and a long pink tongue with green saliva drooling down its jaw as it let out a huge roar as several black tendrils were around him. This is Eddie Brock a.k.a Venom.

''Arc!'' Venom yell as he saw Jaune as both he and Peter got into a fighting stance.

''Hey there Venom still trying to eat my brother brain?'' Jaune joke as he knew that when the Venom symbiote bonded with Eddie it gave him all of Peter powers and memories and made him invisible to Peter spider-sense since it was bonded to him for so long but not to Jaune's spider-sense and knows that Jaune is the Scarlet Spider and Peter was Spider-Man.

''How about I eat yours as well!'' Venom ran towards the two brothers.

''Sorry we're not on the menu.'' Peter joke as they jump out of the way as Jaune use a Seismic Blast like what he did to Carnage as Eddie symbiote felt the pain when the sonic blast hit it as both Jaune and Peter web rush to Venom and started to use a new fighting style that Jaune and Peter made up when they were training called _The Way of the Spider_ as they unleash a combo of attacks on Venom that send him flying across the battlefield.

''Dude you really need to ask Tony to upgrade your web-shooters with Seismic Blast.''

''Well sorry we all can't have a pair of cool new web-shooters with a built in anti-symbiote attack can we?'' Peter said.

''Whatever.'' Jaune said as a sound of thunder went off in the sky as it turn dark with a hammer flew past them as it hit Venom that was close to attacking them on his chest as the hammer flew back to Thor the prince of Asgard and God of Thunder.

''Ah the second Man of Spiders have join us in this glorious battle today.'' Thor said as he flew towards the brothers.

''Thanks for the help Thor.'' Jaune said as he gave the Thunder God a high five.

''Anything to help my fellow Avengers.'' Thor said as they heard a boom went off and saw Iron Man had crash down by them as his armor was smoking and they look towards to see that was holding the device that would let him travel the Multiverse in his left hand while his right one was glowing green and he was with Venom, Carnage, Sabertooth, Juggernaut, and Loki.

''FOOL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP DOOM!'' Doom yelled out as both Jaune and Peter got into a fighting stance while Thor ready his hammer and Iron Man had just got up and ready to fire his repulsors and just when Doom was going to fire his own repulsor blast, a shield was thrown at Doom face as he fell to the ground and the shield return back to the one and only Captain America and he was with The Hulk and Wolverine that was beside him as his costume was a little mesh up from his battle with Carnage.

''I think we can Doom, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!'' Captain America shouted as Hulk jump into the air and smash the ground and as he yelled out. ''HULK SMASH!'' and the ground shaken and the villains beside the Juggernaut was thrown back as both the Hulk and Juggernaut ran towards each other and punch each other fist's and made a huge shock wave that broke the ground a little and shattered all the glass from the near by buildings and The Hulk had punch Juggernaut in his face as he flew into several buildings as Hulk followed by jumping after the mutant.

Meanwhile The other heroes and villains got up and began their own battle with each other as both The Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man v.s the two symbiotes Venom and Carnage, Wolverine v.s Sabertooth, Thor v.s Loki, and Iron Man and Captain America v.s Doctor Doom. So while that happening lets watch our two spider-power heroes fight the two super-powered symbiotes villains.

''Stand still you insects!'' Carnage roar as his arms were transform into axes and try to use them to cut Jaune and Peter in half as Venom try to catch them with his tendrils but couldn't since they both are dodging with amazing speed.

''How many times do we got to tell people.'' Peter said in annoyed tone as he ran towards Venom and punch him in the face that made him crash into Carnage. ''A thousand times I think.'' Jaune said with the same tone as he web the two symbiotes villains together.

''Spiders are not insects.'' Peter started to say as he then got both Venom and Carnage with a web-line and started to spin around with them and let go of the web-line as they were thrown into the air as Jaune got two Seismic Blast ready.

''Their Arachnids!'' Jaune finish as he fire the two Seismic Blast as they hit Venom and Carnage that had send them flying into further away from the battle as their symbiotes took the pain from the Seismic Blast and couldn't protect their host as they were knock out.

''Hey do you think that everyone we fight all drop out of school or something?'' The Scarlet Spider ask Spider-Man.

''Why?''

''Because no matter how many times we tell them that Spiders are Arachnids, they keep calling us insects, I mean they should be calling Ant-Man that.''

''Yeah, your right.'' Spider-Man said as their spider-sense went off and they see Captain America and Iron Man flying towards them as Peter jump and caught the super soldier while Jaune caught the Iron Avenger.

''Cap are you alright!?'' Spider-Man ask as he saw that the capatin look pretty hurt.

''I'm fine Spider-Man, thanks for the catch.'' Steve thank our hero.

''Jesus Tony! You need to make lighter suits.'' Jaune complain as he put Iron Man down.

''We can work on that later.'' Tony said.

''FOOLS! Doom will destroy you all!'' Doom yelled out as The Hulk had landed in front of him and try to attack him, but was push back by Doom repulsor blast towards the group of heroes.

''Hulk you alright?'' Jaune ask as he saw Hulk eyes glowing green.

''Hulk hates other Tin-Man.'' Hulk said as he was referring to Doom and not Tony.

''Yeah me too.'' Jaune said as suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he then look at his brother.

''Guys I got a plan.'' Jaune said out loud as they look at him.

''What do you have soldier?'' Steve ask.

''Spider-Man, I need you and Tony to try and distract Doom.'' He ask his brother and Tony.

''So I'll web Doomy eyes, while Tony shots lasers at him?''

''That's the plan.''

''Alright lets do this.'' Spider-Man then leap towards Doom as he shouted. ''LEEROY JENKINS!'' He shouted as Iron Man follow close by and blast Doom, while Captain America and Hulk look at Jaune.

''Cap can I borrow your shield?''

''Be my guest.'' Steve gave Jaune his shield, Jaune then look at Hulk with a smirk under his mask.

''Hey big guy, can you do a fast ball special?'' He ask as both him and Steve saw Hulk smirk at the spider.

 **With Peter and Tony...**

''Hey Doom! Your mom so stupid, she though Dr Pepper was a real doctor!'' Spider-Man quip as he was dodging Doom beams.

''Do not speak ill towards Doom mother, you insect!'' Doom shouted as he kept firing at Spider-Man as he kept dodging, while Iron Man was shooting his repulsor blast at Doom who use an energy bubble to shield him from Tony attacks.

 _''Sir, the suits power is at 34%.''_ Jarvis, Tony Stark A.I said to him through his helmet of the suit why it display the power levels of the suit.

''I know J, but we need more time.'' Tony then got a call from Steve.

 _''Tony we need you and Spider-Man to keep Dooms stand in place long enough for Scarlet Spider to take Doom out.''_

''Yeah well my suits is almost out of power.'' Tony told as he dodge a blast from Doom. ''Where Thor?''

''RIGHT HERE MAN OF IRON!'' Thor had yelled out as he threw his hammer and hit Doom in his chest that send him flying back a bit and called it back into his hand.

''The Captain had told me of Young Scarlet Spider plan.''

''Good, think you can charge me up?'' Tony ask as Thor raise Mjölnir into the sky as lighting touch the hammer then Thor pointed at Iron Man as lighting hit him.

 _''Sir, the suits power is now at 102%.''_ Jarvis inform Tony who grin ear to ear.

''Thanks goldilocks.'' Spider-Man had crash on top of him as Thor was blast back by Doom as he look almost worn out after fighting for so long.

''Any last words?'' Doom had ask as he was about to kill both Tony and Peter.

''I got two!'' A voice called out as Doom look up and saw Jaune with Captain America Shield in his hands flying at high speed towards Doom like a rocket.

''SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!'' Jaune had shouted as he had hit Doom with Steve shield but who didn't go down so easy as both Jaune and Doom were fighting over the device.

''Let go insect!'' Doom hand started to glow green.

''For the last time, spiders are not insects, their Arachnids!'' Jaune hand started to have red electric around it.

But what the mistake they had done was they were holding the device and it started to have a melt down from both Jaune Venom Blast and Dooms own repulsor blast energy as it was switching between numbers on it as the heroes Spider-Man,Thor, Iron Man, Captain America The Hulk, and Wolverine were watching on the side lines, as where the villains Venom, Carnage, Sabertooth, Juggernaut, and Loki.

''I will rule this and many others Earths, so says DOOM!''

''How about NEVER!'' Jaune shouted.

Then when the machine had enough a portal open up between them as both Jaune and Doom fell into the portal.

''JAUEN!'' Peter shouted as he jump inside the portal and went after his brother.

''HANG ON SOLDIER WE'RE COMING!'' Captain America shouted as he and the other heroes follow Spider-Man into the portal.

As the villains try to escape they were suck inside the portal as well, even though they didn't want to be drag inside. And once the heroes and villains were pull inside, the portal close.

 **Sometime Later...**

 _''Ah what the hell happen?''_ Jaune said in his head, he try to open his eyes as he was waking up to see that he was in a forest on some kind and that he still have Captain America's Shield beside him and was glad that he had the multi-dimension device, but it look broken. His costume was torn up as some of his golden blond hair was out from the holes of his mask, also as the left lenses was crack and the right one was shattered showing his blue eye and eyebrow, but thanks to the self healing, his costumes started to repair itself.

''Oh man where am I?" He said out loud to himself as he got up and look around as his costume continue to repair.

''Spider-Man!'' Jaune shouted as he put Steve shield on his left arm.

''Cap!, Hulk!, Tony!, Logan!, Thor!'' He shouted as he try to call his friends and fellow Avengers. ''...Doom?'' He quietly said. He took out his Avenegrs I.D Card to see if he can call anyone, but it seems to be not working.

''*Sighed* Great now I have no idea where I am, and my Avengers I.D Card not working.'' He took a look the super soldier shield for a second. ''I hope Steve not mad that I have his shield with me.'' He then put it on his back and started to walk into the forest.

''I hope I'm not in the Savage Land.'' He muttered to himself.

He heard the sound of a gun shot going off, he then ran towards the source of the gun shot and he was almost there, until his spider-sense went off as just then a black claw came out of no where but luckily he dodge it in time by sliding under it at the last moment and when he look at his attacker he found a what look like a big bear that had black fur with large bones coming out of its back and a bone like mask with it and eyes were red.

''Yogi! What did they done to you!?" He fake being surprise as he put his hands on his cheeks.

It roar at him as it ran towards him on all fours, but just when the bear was about to attack him, he jump over it and land on its back.

''When I say hey, you say arggh. Hey!'' He Venom Blast the bear as it scream in pain. ''Hey!'' It scream in pain again as it pass out, while Jaune took a closer look at the bear.

''Now why do you look so familiar?'' He said as he look at the bone mask of the bear.

''PYRRHA THIS IS NOT A RELIC!'' A female voice yelled as Jaune spun around quickly to where the yelling was heard from.

''JOAN DON'T LET-'' Another female voice yell until it was cancel out by screaming as it someone was being thrown across the area as the scream slowly stop.

''Welp, time to go hero.'' Jaune then ran where the second voice was as he ran as fast as he can and lands on a tree, to his surprise he see a giant scorpion with the same bone like features like on the bear he knock out before, and also he sees a giant golden stinger above it.

It was about to kill the person that was a front of it as it stinger was going to impel her until Jaune fire a web line and pull the stinger back as the scorpion had stop as well the girl and turn to see Jaune on a tree.

''I don't think so buddy!'' He then web the eyes of the bug as it was blinded and was moving around as it try to get the webbing off its face, while Jaune lands in front of the person he saved.

As he gets a good look at the person he save, he see is a beautiful girl with red hair like the same color of Mary Jane's hair, with green eyes and wearing Amazon armor like the ones he seen movies. She was also holding a spear and shield.

''Hey, you alright?'' He ask as the girl was to stun by what happen.

''Y-Yes I'm fine...''

''Scarlet Spider the name Ms...?''

''Oh my name is Pyrrha Nikos.'' She said.

''Cute name.'' He said as he saw her blush, but that was cut shortly as some how the scorpion had got the webbing off its eyes.

''Time to go!'' He pick Pyrrha up, bridely style as he ran with the spartan girl in his arms as he ran way from the scorpion behind them.

After a few minutes of running the two have made it into a open field were they see a group of 6 kids and along with Peter,Steve, and Tony with them.

''SPIDEY!'' Jaune called out to his brother as they group turn to see Jaune carrying Pyrrha as the scorpion chase them.

''SCARET!'' Peter shouted.

''PYRRHA!'' A blond hair girl shouted with a black hoodie with blue eyes, with what looks like armor on her chest,shoulder blade,and arms with brown fingerless gloves and with a bow in her hands.

''JOAN!'' Pyrrha shouted.

''NORA!'' Shouted a orange hair girl with light blue eyes wearing a white shirt that had a black vest over it.

Peter then ran towards his brother as Iron Man took fight and started to fire rocket missiles at the scorpion. While that was happening Jaune put Pyrrha down as he walk towards his brother.

''Holy shit Jaune, your alright.'' Peter pull Jaune into a hug as Jaune hug his brother back.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Jaune said as he saw Cap walk in front of the two brothers.

''Glad to see your fine soldier.''

''Thanks Cap.'' He then remember the shield on his back. ''Oh yeah here your shield back.'' Jauen said as he tool the captain shield off his back and gave it to Steve as he smile to have his shield again.

''Uhh Scarlet Spider?'' Pyrrha had said.

''Ooh yeah guys this is Pyrrha.'' The two heroes look at the red head as Peter though she might be this world version of Mary Jane. ''And Pyrrha this is my brother Spider-Man and our friend Captain America.''

''Nice to meet you miss.'' Captain America said as he shook her hand.

''HEY GUYS A LITTLE HELP!'' Tony had shouted out as he was having trouble with the scorpion, they were about to help Tony until the sound of a giant roar was heard through out the forest, while everyone beside Jaune,Peter, Steve,and Tony all jump up scared as they heard that, even the giant scorpion had stop attacking Iron Man and stop as it heard the roar.

''What was that?'' A girl with a big red hood ask as she was holding a blond hair girl with a orange scarf around her neck.

''I don't know.'' The blond hair girl said.

As her question was answer everyone saw a giant figure was high up in the sky as it had brought it fist on the giant scorpion, thus killing it in the process.

As everyone got a good look at the giant figure they all saw that he was a giant green man with black hair and flashing green eyes and he was only wearing rip black pants.

''HULK SMASH BIG BUG!'' The Hulk had yelled out as everyone was scared.

''Ahh yeah go Hulk!'' Jaune smile as he then brought a hand up.

''High Five!'' Hulk just smile as he high five Jaune that was sent flying.

''I'm ok!'' Jaune shouted as he was laying on the ground.

As Pyrrha was going to ask something until they heard a noise up in the air that was a roar and everyone look up to see a giant bird in the sky and it was a Nevermore.

''What the hell is that?'' Spider-Man ask as he pointed at the Nevermore.

''A Nevermore.'' A girl with a black bow on her head with beautiful black hair and amber eyes answer his question.

''And that is?'' Jaune ask as he look at the Nevermore, he couldn't shake the felling he have seen these creatures before.

''A Grimm, you know The creature of darkness.'' As soon as she answer his question, he started to remember about his past before he met The Parker family.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _''Hey dad, why are these animal all have black fur and bone mask?'' Ask a five year old Jaune as he look at some pictures that had different types of Grimm in it._

 _''Those son, are why we huntsmen and huntress protect the world from.'' His father answer as he sat down with his son. ''These Jaune are call Grimm and they are know as the creatures of darkness.''_

 _ ***Flashback End***_

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts as his spider-sense went off and he then grab Pyrrha and move out of the way before the Nevermore pull its wings back and its feathers were heading towards the group like bullets as everyone was trying to move out of the way. Peter had grab the blond hair girl with the scarf and the Black bow girl, while Hulk shield the red hood girl, a girl with snow white hair, the orange hair girl, and a boy with pink eyes and a pink streak down his hair, Steve use his shield for cover, and Tony flew out of the way.

''Little girls and boy ok?'' Hulk ask the group of kids that he had save, they were scared as they could have died if Hulk didn't save them. They nodded as the Hulk eyes flash green and growled at the Nevermore.

''Hulk will smash puny bird!'' He clinched his fists as he jump high up into the air and started to take the Nevermore down as he punch with great strength that the Nevermore scream in pain as Hulk attack it.

Pyrrha and everyone else was shock and scared as they saw Hulk attack the Nevermore and even pull off its wings so it wouldn't fly away, while Jaune, Peter, Tony, and Steve had watch.

''Scarlet Spider?'' She said as Jaune turn towards her, while everyone was still watching Hulk attack the Nevermore.

''Yes beautiful?'' Jaune said as Pyrrha had a blush on her face.

''Who are you people?"

''We're the Avengers.'' He answer as he saw her confuse face.

''Yeah its a long story to explain if you haven't heard of us before.'' Jaune said as he was thinking that he and his fellow heroes are in a different universe.

''Oh that's a great team name.'' Pyrrha had smile as she though that that group name sound really awesome.

''Yeah it is.'' Jaune smile under his mask.

Hulk had walk over to the group as he kill the Nevermore as it turn into black smoke, the red hood girl ran at Hulk with super speed almost like Quicksilver and left behind roses as she was in front of the Hulk as the orange hair girl had join her as they both had stars in their eyes.

''That was awesome! You were like AAHHH Hulk smash puny bird, that was so cool!'' The red hood girl said as she made some sound effects while Nora was on top of Hulk head.

''Ren, I have a new smashing buddy! Isn't that great!?'' The orange hair girl yelled as she look at the pink eye boy as Hulk let out a smile.

''Nora behave please.'' Ren said as he walk over to his childhood friend.

''Hey have you guys gotten a hold of Thor and Wolverine?'' Spider-Man ask his fellow Avengers.

''No I try to use my Avengers I.D card, but it wasn't working when I woke up.'' Jaune answer as he took out his Avengers I.D card out.

''I had Jarvis scan the forest but there no one else beside us and those things.'' Tony answer as his face plate was up showing his face.

''So how did you guys get here, before I came in with Pyrrha and that giant scorpion behind me?''

''Well I met Yang and Blake over there when I woke up.'' Peter pointed at both Blake and Yang who were talking.

''Really a blond?'' Jaune look at his brother.

''Hey just because I dated Gwen before she move to England doesn't mean I like all blonds.''

''Yeah sure.'' He said as all of the girls that Peter like were mostly all blonds.

''Oh yeah? What about that red head girl, you were carrying not to long before?'' Peter teased as Jaune blush under his mask.

''Oh come on! I had a crush on MJ, you think I have a thing for red hair girls now.'' Jaune cross his arms over his chest. He look at the red head who was talking to the other blond hair girl in the group, he didn't know why but the blond hair girl look so familiar to him and her name that Pyrrha had shouted had shouted so familiar before also.

''Hey you alright bro?'' Peter had question as he wave a hand in front of his brother.

''Y-Yeah, I just can't shake the felling that I know that blond girl there.''

''Yeah, it like she a girl version of you.'' Peter got a closer look at the Joan as she did look like a girl version of Jaune.

''Uh, please don't tell me that this girl is my counter part in this dimension.'' Jaune said to himself. ''Actually, do you guys even know where the hell are we?'' He ask his brother and two teammates/mentors.

''Yeah, we're in a place called Emerald Forest.'' Peter answer as Jaune, Steve, and Tony look at him, hoping to learn more about what he was talking about. ''Both Yang and Blake told me that their doing a Initiation to join a place called Beacon Academy to be their world version of S.H.I.E.L.D agents or at least Heroes called Huntmens and Huntress to stop those black fur animals we were fighting earlier.''

''Any thing else Spider-Man?" Cap ask.

''Yeah, what ever universe we're in, there no New York or any place that we know about, and they call this planet Remnant not Earth.''

''Wait Remnant?'' Jaune ask as he couldn't shake the felling that he heard that before and Beacon Academy before.

''Yeah why?''

''I-I can't shake the felling that I know that somehow.'' Jaune then put his hands on the back of his head. ''Guys for some reason, those thing or Grimm we were fighting, some how its like I know what they are, and I heard of Beacon Academy before like...''

''Like what?'' Tony ask.

''Like I live here before.'' Jaune answer.

Before they could ask what he meant by that, a ship of some kind landed near the group as Hulk and The other Avengers got ready to fight, but when the doors open out came a blond hair woman with a purple cape and green eyes, she was with three men, one was a man that had white hair and wearing a green suit with a cane in his hand. And the other two surprisingly were both Thor and Logan.

''My friends, how are you?'' Thor ask as Jaune and the other Avengers calm down once they say both Thor and Logan walking towards them.

''Thor, man are we glad to see you.'' Peter walk up to the asgardian prince as Jaune walk towards Logan who had his mask down.

''Hey kid how you doing?''

''I'm a little tired after that fight with Doom.'' Jauen yawn.

''Yeah I bet, its not every day you get to fight a villain who rules another country, unless your the FF.'' Logan smile at his friend.

''Yeah I think I rather be an Avenger at the moment before I join any other super hero teams.''

''Hello you must be Captain America that both Thor and Logan had told us about.'' The green suit man said as he walk over to Steve as the blond hair older woman was behind him.

''My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy, and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch.''

''My name is Steve Rogers sir.'' Steve took off his helmet as they saw a man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

''And hello miss, Tony Stark genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.'' Tony had walk over to Glynda as he gave her a smirk, as she rolled her eyes at that.

Hulk started to yawn loudly as everyone look at him, and were surprise as he began to shrink along with his pant, he began to shrink smaller as Thor had caught him and everyone see a man with long black hair and brown eyes and his skin was white as he was sweating.

''What happen?'' Ask the man as he slowly stand up, holding his pants up.

''Great to see you Banner.'' Thor help Bruce on his feet.

''H-How?'' Glynda question as she watch a green giant man had shrink down to a normal size man.

''Yeah I can explain that.'' Bruce said as he walk closer to them.

''Well we can talk after I get my students back to the school and pass them for retreving their relics.'' Ozpin had said as everyone nodded.

So after that everyone got into the bullhead and flew back to beacon.

 **Beacon Academy Auditorion...**

Jaune, Peter, Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce, who was fully dress now in black dress pants and a purple dress shirt, were watching the ceremony for the students that had pass Initiation as they were behind the stage so that way no one would see them.

''Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzwing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day fourth you shall be Team CRDL, Led by Cardin Winchester.'' Ozpin had said they the group of four walk off stage.

Joan, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren had walk up next on to the stage. ''Joan Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.'' Once Jaune heard that both Peter and Jaune look at each other with shock expressions under there mask, and Jaune would need to ask questions after this. ''You four have retrieved the white rooks pieces. From this day fourth you shall be know as Team JNPR, Led by Joan Arc.''

''W-Wait me?'' Joan pointed at her self as Pyrrha smile at her friend as Nora hug Ren.

''Congratulations young lady.'' Ozpin smile as Team JNPR walk off stage, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walk onto the stage.

''And finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. And from this day fourth you shall be know as Team RWBY, Led by Ruby Rose.'' Ozpin finish as Yang hug here sister, as Blake had a small smile on her face, but Weiss had a shock expression on her face.

After everyone who was in the auditorion left beside Team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, and the heroes, they all went up to Ozpin office so they could talk about what happen today during Initiation.

''Wow nice office.'' Peter comment as they all got out of the elevator.

''Thank you.'' Ozpin took a seat at his desk as Glynda was by his side.

''Now, care to tell me how you have all got here?'' Ozpin ask as Steve step up.

''Well Professor Ozpin.'' Ozpin put a hand up as he gave him a smile.

''Please call me Ozpin.''

''Well Ozpin, this is what happen.'' Steve started to tell everyone in the room as to what happen that their from a different universe called Earth and their battle with Doctor Doom and his team of Villains and that that when Scarlet Spider had try to stop Doom from using the device, it had open a portal and he and Doom were drop inside as the heroes went after him.

After Steve finish the story, everyone was just shock and surprise as they heard that these costume heroes were from a different universe that is completely different from their own. Ruby, Joan, Nora, and Yang all were thinking that this was awesome and this was something from a comic book, Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha didn't even know what to think as they just from out the multiverse theory was right and that there now could be different worlds and universe out there. Glynda was also shock by this, she didn't want to believe it but after both Thor and Logan had pop out right in front of both her and Ozpin, and that she saw a giant green man with just power turn back to a normal man...well lets just say she really need to go for a drink at the moment. And as for Ozpin, well he was pretty calm about all of this.

''I see.'' Ozpin turn to look at Jaune. ''Scarlet Spider what you did was something that only a few huntsmen and huntress would do when you try to take down this Doom person.''

''Ah it wasn't nothing, beside someone once told me and my brother Spider-Man, is that _That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility._ '' Jaune said with some sadness in his voice as both he and Peter remember the greatest quotes that their Uncle Ben had told them.

''Wise words, now then I wish for both you and Spider-Man both join my school, since by the sound of your voice you and him must be around 16 or 17 years old.'' Ozpin then turn to face Steve, Tony, Bruce, Logan, and Thor. ''And I wish to also ask if you four will like to work at Beacon until you have found a way to return home.''

As Ozpin said that the heroes got together and talk to see what they plan to do.

''Well what do you guys think?'' Bruce ask as he look at his fellow Avengers.

''I say we do it.'' Tony said as he took out the multi-dimension device that Jaune had given to him when they went on the airship. ''Beside it will take some time for me to fix this and find the right world we live in.''

''Then it settle, while both Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider are here as students, then we'll be teachers for the time being until Tony can find a way back home.'' Steve said to his fellow Avengers.

''Sure I don't see why not.'' Logan said as he pop his neck.

''I agree with the Captain.'' Thor answer.

''What about you two?'' Steve ask as they look at both Peter and Jaune.

''Yeah sure I can do that, Bro?'' Peter then shook his brother on the shoulder.

''Y-Yeah sure I don't have a problem with that.'' He answer as they then face Ozpin and the others.

''Ozpin, we accept.'' Steve said as the other heroes all nodded.

''Very well, we will need to know who you are and both Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man must show us their true identity.'' Ozpin said as both Peter and Jaune look at each other, they then look at Steve as they saw him nodded and smile. As they saw that both reach for their own mask as everyone saw what both brothers look like.

When Spider-Man had took off his mask, everyone saw that he haves short brown hair and also haves brown eyes. Both Yang and Blake thought that he look cute as they saw the person they both met during Initiation was in fact a guy in the same age group as they were.

When Scarlet Spider took off his mask, Pyrrha blush as she saw how handsome he was with his long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. While everyone didn't notice that Joan eyes were widen as some tears were in her eyes.

''Hey everyone, my name is Peter Parker and I'm You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.'' He said as he gave them a smile.

''Hey guys, I'm Jaune Arc and I'm The Sensational Scarlet Spider.'' He said as he smile and wave over to Pyrrha as she had a smile on her face and wave back.

''J-Ja-Jaune?'' Joan voice was shaky as she walk closer to him with tears on going down her face, everyone was confuse as to why she was crying, then Joan suddenly hug him as she was sobbing.

''Joan whats wrong?'' Pyrrha ask as she walk to her partner.

''Its him Pyrrha.'' Joan said as she face her as she kept crying.

''Him who?'' Jaune ask as he was wondering what the hell is going on.

''It's you, Jaune Arc...My twin brother.'' Joan had said as everyone in the room eyes widen as the sudden news and then they look towards Jaune as his eyes were widen too also.

 **Author Note : Sup everyone, well here it is at long last! Chapter One for Jaune Arc : The Sensational Scarlet Spider. I just wanted to say its that thank you! I mean 35 Favorites and 44 Followers!? After reading my little Prologue. Well I just want to say thank you all for reading this and along with my other stories. So thank you all and I hope you my fans like what to come in the future of this story and my other ones. Also for what Spider-Man, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, and Wolvierne look likes**

 **Spider-Man : Captain America Civil War Costume but with Humberto Ramos Spider-Man style eyes.**

 **Captain America : Age of Ultron Costume**

 **Hulk : The 2008 movie version of the Hulk**

 **Iron Man : All New All Different Marvel or Model 51**

 **Thor : 2010 Comic Version**

 **Wolverine : Savage Wolverine Costume**

 **So I hope you all like this chapter and hope to see you next time. This is LividSuperior2 signing off later!**


End file.
